Rainbow Dash vs Gomora
by Kiryu2012
Summary: When an underground dinosaur attacks Ponyville, only one pegasus can stop him.


Rainbow Dash vs Gomora

Rainbow dash flew over the burning remains of Ponyville. She had hours ago discovered the town being destroyed by some monster, and she was sent to stop it, while the Princesses dealt with a strange Australian man. She flew towards the center of Ponyville, where she saw it: a massive brownish-red dinosaur with golden eyes, a whip-like tail, a horn on its nose, and a pair of curved horns sticking from its head.

Gomora.

Rainbow Dash clenched her teeth in fury. The Element of Loyalty would stop this beast no matter what.

She went on the attack.

Dash flew down, striking Gomora hard in the back of the head, throwing the beast forward and causing him to tumble. Gomora roared in annoyance at this mammal, before he lunged up at her. The Pegasus easily flew out of the way, but Gomora's tail whipped her in the side, knocking her down with a cry of pain. Gomora charged forward, grabbing Dash and throwing her across the ground. The pony tumbled across the soil, before she galloped forward, while Gomora lunged, swinging his fist.

Dash ducked down as the fist flew over her, then grabbed Gomora's arm, swinging him over her head and tossing him into the town's water fountain. Gomora jumped out, charging forward and ramming Dash, knocking her down. Gomora stomped down on Dash's neck, the mammal choking and struggling. Finally she managed to bring her hooves up, kicking Gomora in the face and making him stumble backwards. Rainbow Dash then got up, before she uppercut Gomora in the chin. Howling in outrage, Gomora punched Dash in the face, sending her flying back and slamming into a building. Dash flew up into the air, kicking a cloud and sending a bolt of lightning down at Gomora, zapping the dinosaur and making him collapse onto the ground with a pained cry, his flesh smoking.

Dash shot another bolt at Gomora, but this time Gomora stood up, his horns glowing before he fired a beam of crimson energy. The two beams collided, but Gomora's was far stronger, easily tearing through the lightning bolt and striking Dash in the chest, sending her flying away with a scream of pain. Gomora let out a pleased roar as he ran up to the downed Pegasus, kicking her hard in the ribs and sending her slamming hard into a tree, a loud CRACK being heard as two of Dash's ribs snapped like kindling, before she collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood. Dash rose to her hooves, panting hard as Gomora slowly approached her.

Dash then flew forward, slamming her front hooves into Gomora's stomach with all her strength, making him cough up blood as he staggered and fell over. Dash beat away at Gomora's face with her hooves, knocking out a few teeth, until Gomora grabbed Dash's neck, squeezing tightly as he socked her in the face like a crazed gorilla, before he slammed her face into the ground, dragging her facefirst across the dirt and throwing her away. Dash managed to catch herself in midair, before she flew around Gomora, faster and faster until she created a twister, sucking up Gomora and throwing the helpless dinosaur around. Finally Gomora was flung away, slamming down painfully hard onto a row of boulders.

Gomora bellowed in rage as he stood, Rainbow Dash flying down at him. Acting fast, Gomora fired off his crimson beam, striking her dead in the face and sending her flying away, Gomora keeping the beam on her until she slammed into the ground, digging a small trench before she laid still. Gomora ran up to her, kicking her hard in the ribs again, and punching her across the face. Gomora then turned and began bringing his tail upon Dash, whipping her flesh and leaving angry red burns, some of which were bleeding.

Finally Dash managed to roll out of the way. Gomora howled in frustration, turning to face Dash, only to receive a flying kick to the face. Gomora stumbled back, and Dash kept laying out powerful blows to his face again and again, each blow leaving a crater of bruised flesh and broken teeth filling his mouth, blood splattering onto the soil. Finally Gomora grabbed Dash, slamming her down repeatedly onto the ground. Gomora then bit down on Dash's shoulder, bringing out a scream of agony as she struggled in his grasp. Dash then punched Gomora hard in the eyes, making him howl and let go of Dash as he stumbled back, clutching his face. Gomora howled out in absolute rage. How dare this mere mammal treat him this way and refuse to go down! She would pay with her life!

Gomora charged forward, as did Rainbow Dash. The two collided, kicking up a cloud of dust as they fought with one another. Fists pounded flesh. Hooves struck nerves. Claws tore through skin. Kicks cracked bone and cartilage. Teeth shredded meat. Finally, Dash managed to bring both her hooves up in a double uppercut, the blow slamming into Gomora's chin and sending him flying away, tumbling across the ground before he rolled to a stop. Gomora pushed himself up, shaking his head clear before he turned and charged again. Dash jumped to Gomora's left, stomping down hard on his tail and stopping him.

Dash beat away at the back of Gomora's head, bringing out howls of pain and frustration as he flailed around helplessly, trying to throw her off, but to no success. Gomora then fell backwards, crushing Dash beneath him. Gomora stood up, before he picked up Dash, throwing her up into the air and whipping her away with his tail. Dash tumbled down a hill, rolling to a stop as she moaned in pain. Her entire body ached all over. She felt several of her bones cracked and twisted. It was a miracle her wings could still work. She pushed herself up, her body screaming at her to rest, while Gomora slowly walked down towards her, ready to finish this.

Then, a surge of adrenaline kickstarted her, rejuvenating the mare. As Gomora raised a foot to crush her, Dash flew out of the way, kicking Gomora hard in the head and bringing him down. Dash then flew high into the air, going up until she was a speck to Gomora. A speck he would easily crush. Then Dash turned and flew down towards him, picking up speed by the second, going faster and faster until she broke the sound barrier, unleashing the one true attack:

The Sonic Rainboom.

The rainbow light, guided by the mare, slammed into Gomora, shattering his ribcage and sending him flying away, tumbling away as his left leg snapped like a twig. Gomora cried out in agony as he tried to rise. How? How could he be loosing to this creature? She was just a pony, while he was a dinosaur. This wasn't right.

Infuriated, Gomora unleashed his crimson beam, only for Rainbow Dash to easily outmaneuver it. Dash then landed on top of Gomora's head, beating away at his skull with her hooves. Gomora bellowed in rage as he shook his head around, trying to throw her off, but Dash held on.

Clenching his fist tight, Gomora beat away at Dash's skull, causing a small fracture and making her bleed out her nose and eyes. Quickly she jumped as Gomora tried hitting her again, and he struck himself square between the eyes. Stunned by his own blow, Gomora fell over. Acting fast, Dash spun around and bucked with all her might, breaking off Gomora's left horn. Howling in agony, Gomora leapt to his feet, trying to fire his crimson beam. But without one of his horns, he couldn't build up the energy. With a bellow of unparalled rage, he lost all reasoning and lowered his head, charging at Dash. The two once more traded blows, both letting out cries of pain but kept fighting. Gomora slowly pushed Dash back until her back was facing the wall. Acting quickly as Gomora took another swipe at her, Dash rolled out of the way and galloped up to Gomora's broken horn.

Aiming good, Dash threw the horn like a javelin. The horn entered Gomora's neck, bringing out a spurt of blood, yet he refused to die as he trucked forward, ramming Dash hard and throwing her up into the air. As Dash slammed back down into the earth, Gomora turned to gore her, but Dash bucked the horn in his neck hard, sinking it so deep the tip tore out the other side of his neck. Gomora staggered and fell down beside Dash. Gomora let out a low gurgle before he lay still.

Rainbow Dash slowly rose to her hooves. All though her body ached like no other, she smiled. She had completed her mission and saved Ponyville.

"SAXTON HAAALE!"

Acting fast, Rainbow Dash took off into the air.

The Princesses needed her.

Winner: Rainbow Dash


End file.
